


Reunion

by EiAmFake



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Businessmen, Childhood Friends, Flashbacks, Luxury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-24 05:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6143026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiAmFake/pseuds/EiAmFake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years ago he left him without a warning, without a word. Not able to forget him, not wanting to give up he tries one last time to find his other half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story on ff.net first but sadly something unexpected happened and with it a long hiatus followed. I promised that I don’t like to leave things unfinished. Here we are now, it just took a long while to keep my promise.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue so I will only say this once – **SORRY** for any grammatical horror that will follow. I tried my best and it was a lot of work but it also was fun and instructive.
> 
> My aim was to put the characters into a modern setting but still use some movie moments/lines and I also added a few original historic bits. I use the original spelling of Hephaestion – not Hephaistion. Just because I somehow started like this and got used to it by now :) .
> 
> So I hope you enjoy the story, even with all the mistakes. I tried to work it over and summed up the chapters to make it more fluent to read. The story is finished by now, so I will upload the chapters as soon as I will have revised them one last time.  
>  **Be warned:** The story plays in modern times but contains flashbacks. So it won’t move fast and it plays in an actually short present time.
> 
> Have fun and thank you so much for reading :) !

**Prologue**

It was a gloomy day, the clouds hang heavy and grey in a dark and depressing sky. It was a day that would never see nor feel warm rays of a beautiful sun. This was a day right for a bad mood, right for bad things and just right for a funeral.

It would rain in no time; he could smell it in the misty air. His hands rested in the pockets of his black Armani suit pants while he felt a chill rise inside of him. He felt wrong at this depressing place and yet he couldn't resist being here. He usually would avoid displeasing situations like this and yet… Yet after all this years there still was hope inside his otherwise empty heart.

He wore one of his favorite suits, it was an important occasion and he wanted to show respect. He felt eyes of black dressed people that stood in the last row of a semicircle around an open grave as he approached the large group. He was late but he knew most of the people just wondered who he was and some simply admired his handsome appearance.

It was always like that wherever he went. He was handsome after all and a man that emanated a strong and confident aura, a man that hadn't a problem getting what or who he wanted. Male or female, it didn't matter. They all melted under his chocolate brown gaze. But the one he wanted, the one that would have filled his cold heart, the one that still held his never ending love hadn't fallen under his spell, had left him years ago without a single word. Such a cruel being. And yet here he was, standing in the middle of strange people at a funeral of a person he barely knew.

The priest was talking comforting, praising words but he wasn't listening. His mind was racing, his eyes were searching. This was his last chance to find him, to reach for him, to hold him and to never let go again.

He was searching for a shock of brown hair, a strong soothing voice and these unique most beautiful blue eyes. He had to be here, hadn't he? After all, this was the funeral of his father Amyntor.


	2. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historical I couldn’t find much about Amyntor (so he is pure fiction).
> 
>  _Italic parts_ are Flashbacks, just to make things easier.

His heart raced like it hadn’t for a long time while his eyes were searching desperately. They yearned to see the brightest blue, the most charming smile that warmed ones heart immediately; yet all he could see was black. Black suits, black jackets, black skirts, black hats. He hadn’t expected so many people here. He didn’t remember Amyntor as a social kind of guy but rather as mostly introverted, always scowling and expecting the most – no – the not possible from his son. Not to forget that he loved to have one over the eight.

Now that he thought about it, their fathers had been very similar. Replace introverted with extroverted and this would be the perfect description of Philip. He wondered why their fathers never had befriended with all their similarities and living right next door. Though, Philip had never been at home actually, always working for the sake of his company.

His childhood memories weren’t filled with lots of episodes with his parents. He soon had to stand on his own two feet. It was what Philip expected of his son, his strong-willed mother required of him and it was what Alexander himself wanted. Even as child he possessed a distinctive obstinacy and he always wanted to proof to his father that he was strong and independent. He had been, even without effort, one of the best students in class and he spent most of his free time with his many friends. He hadn’t needed his parents to guide him to grow into a fine and respectable man, he had reached that himself.

All his parents had done was pushing him. He had respected them, especially his father, ever. Even with all the pressure he put on him, and even with all the expectations his mother burdened on him.

Looking back he was happy with his independently childhood. It had been a great time and he wouldn’t want to miss a moment of it.

Especially the moments with his best friend were still pure treasures to him. He smiled a warm smile while thinking about his Phai as he used to call his neighbor and friend Hephaestion.

*~*~*

_A loud, angry growl was seconds later followed by a striking bolt as a thunderstorm raged over a neat little suburb, where the streets were plastered with propriety, the houses were built with pure correction and the gardens were pieces of art that only gifted gardeners could master._

_Alexander listened eagerly and with eyes closed to the sounds of natural wrath. He loved thunderstorms, always exciting and full of energy and power, just so much like himself. In the middle of the night, while most thirteen years old were fast asleep, Alexander was wide awake._

_He was lying in his huge comfortable bed, sighing in contentment. Another thunder growled and he opened his eyes, watching the ceiling, eagerly waiting for what was to come. Seconds later he was rewarded with a bright white lightening. Though there, just for a moment, was something he hadn’t expected. Hadn’t that shadow, outlined by this beautiful natural light, been his Phai? Or had played his mind tricks on him?_

_Concerning this matter it wouldn’t be the first time his mind played evil games with him._

_Sitting up he faced his window, joyful surprise shining in his eyes. He hopped out of his soft warm bed right away, opening the window._

_“What are you doing?” A huge smile was placed on his face now._

_Smiling back shyly, Hephaestion ran a hand through his chestnut brown hair that stubbornly tried to hide his pretty features. The boy let it grow… well, he had to after he lost a bet to his best friend. Alexander liked that a lot, the length right now was just too short to keep his hair in check and so there always were some strands that didn’t want to stay accurate and fell over his eyes, begging to be pushed back behind their owner’s ears. “I can’t sleep and I was thinking… um… want to join me in my tree house?”_

_Without hesitation the blond boy grabbed a blanket and climbed out of the window. He shivered, feeling fresh tingling grass under his bare feet while following Hephaestion through the cold rough night air._

_The tree house was their place, where their friendship grew and developed. They played, learned, talked or just sat in there together in silence, simply enjoying being with someone they cared for. This was the place where the confident, self-reliant Alexander let his guard down and talked about worries, wishes and dreams._

_But never before had they spent a night together. He often had asked Hephaestion to sleep over, but the boy always had refused._

_Climbing up the moist rope-ladder was difficult with bare feet but he didn’t care. While reaching the platform and entrance of the tree house, just as his feet left the sloppy wood, Hephaestion already pulled at the ladder, rolling it up so that no one else would be able to enter his shelter. He always did that, as if being haunted by an invisible monster._

_Alexander walked across the little house, which seemed so huge to them as children and sat cross-legged on one of the mats, covering himself with his blanket. Opposite to him his friend did the same after lighting a candle and placing it in the middle between them._

_“So, what’s the matter?” Alexander watched the brown haired boy with bright, canny eyes._

_Hephaestion raised slightly an eyebrow, barely noticeable._

_Alexander loved when he did that. His face was always so serious, so full of worry and he didn’t talk much around people. But without noticing he did communicate a lot with his eyes and facial expressions. Alexander could read him like a book, he didn’t need any words spoken out loud. And it was only him that was able to see what Hephaestion was thinking, no one else. He didn’t care that it maybe was only because no one else watched him mindful enough to understand._

_“Can’t sleep because of the thunderstorm?”_

_Hephaestion scowled. “I’m not scared or something.”_

_“I didn’t assume anything like that. Just wondering why you sneak up to me in the middle of the night.”_

_Brown strands suddenly were hiding wonderful bright blue eyes, as Hephaestion tilted his head a little. “I didn’t want to stay in the house and I didn’t want to be alone up here.”_

_“Is your father drunk again?”_

_The brown strands now seesaw a little bit, signaling a nod._

_“I see. So, what are we up to? Wanna talk? Or…”_

_Hephaestion stopped him by holding up his hand. “Just sleep, please.” For emphasis he stretched out on his mat, closing his blue oceans._

_Alexender could still see all the worry and distress written on in his friends face. He sighed softly. So many times had he tried to talk about Hephaestion’s father, but he always shut Alexander out, always avoiding the topic. His young mind didn’t understand it. He hadn’t the best father either, which always drank too much too. But it wasn’t so hard on him, he didn’t even really care actually. Alexander didn’t understand why it was so tough for his friend._

_The blond boy settled down himself, still watching his Phai. His face was lit by the soft orange candle light. It took some time until his features started to relax, until he could see Hephaestion’s true self and it fascinated him like no other ever could. He looked like a hurt fawn and Alexander couldn’t help but feel the need to reach for him, to touch and caress his cheeks._

_This was a moment he had yearned for and his heart was beating so loud he was sure Hephaestion could hear it. He didn’t really know what was going on inside of him lately. But whatever it was, he didn’t want to fight it, he didn’t want it to go away. It warmed him like nothing other could. It calmed his fretful, turbulent soul. He only knew that this was directly bonded with the wonderful calming presence of Hephaestion._

_“Phai?”_

_His answer was a very sleepy “Hmm?”_

_“You know that we are in a tree house, do you?”_

_Just then he was rewarded with another lovely expression - Hephaestion was furrowing his brows. “Yes? The point is?”_

_“We are in a TREE-house, during a thunder storm.”_

_“Oh…” Eyes were still closed, brows still furrowed._

_“Thrilling! It never gets boring with you, my friend.” His voice was honestly cheerful. It was just like yet another little adventure they shared._

_A rare sound was heard right away. It was a soft, muffled giggle and like the finest music in Alexander’s ears._

*~*~*

Yes, every laugh, giggle, chuckle or just smile had been special. Every one of them was another dear coin added to the unique treasure that had been his Phai.

Alexander felt his patience slip away, his sullenness rising. He felt the need to push these entire people - with their oh-so sad expressions which weren’t in any way honest - out of his way. His treasure was near, he could feel it.

Why couldn’t that damn priest just shut up and finish this stupid ritual? Why couldn’t they all just go away and let him retrieve his treasure in peace? His hands, still resting in his pockets formed shaking fists.

Yes, why? Why did Hephaestion leave him in first place?

*~*~*

It started with little droplets, which fell smooth like feathers from a darkening sky. Each of them were fragile, their clashing on skin feeling like the softest caress.

It was then that a priest stopped talking – to observe a minute's silence in memory of the deceased - and that a blond man started pacing behind a congregation of mourners.

Alexander was ready to explode. Waiting wasn’t one of his many strengths and the ceremony felt like going on forever. It felt like this damn ceremony and this fucking priest wanted to avert his plan, wanted to prevent that he reached his goal.

The silence around him hurt his ears and his pacing got more agitated. He seemed like a lion in a way too small cage, which wanted to escape badly to claim his pray that was right before him, so near yet so far.

“… to leave him in your care, confident in your promise of eternal life. Amen”

Alexander snorted. Eternal life was for those that deserved it and he doubted that Amyntor would be that privileged. He remembered him as newly rich that couldn’t handle his finances. He never had to work for his money. He just had inherited enough to spend a luxurious life.

Alexander was grateful of this fact though. This was the reason Amyntor was able to buy a house right next to his own home, that he was able to grow up in Hephaestion’s precious company and that they both went to the same very expensive private school.

He still wondered why Philip had held such a grudge against Amyntor. Whenever Alexander’s father had spoken of him it was with disgust in his voice. Maybe he had been jealous because he never had to work hard for his income like Philip had to.

At least that was what Philip thought about himself. He always had described himself as powerful, hardworking and ambitious man. Olympias - Alexander’s mother - very much disagreed with his point of view though.

*~*~*

_The large room was lit softly by lambent candle light. The play of colors was magical and flattered the beautiful lady that stood right before a huge terrarium which bathed her perfect face in soft green lights._

_Her delicate hands opened the glass door and reached for a white snake. The corn snake twisted itself softly around her thin forearm, resting there like it naturally belonged to that slightly tanned limp._

_With loving emerald eyes Olympias watched the creature, its tongue ghosted over the back of her hand._

_“Graceful, aren’t they?”_

_A fourteen year old Alexander was leaning against the doorframe, his blonde hair a strong contrast to his mother’s mahogany._

_“Just like their mistress.”_

_She was looking over her shoulder now, her emerald eyes glittering wild and strong as her full lips were graced with a beautiful but short smile._

_Just like the ones of his Phai, her smiles were rare, never seen by most people. It sometimes felt like this was something she did exclusively for him alone. He wondered if it should feel as special as seeing his Phai smile. It didn’t though. His mother’s smiles never reached her beautiful eyes. Looking in them felt like standing in a deep, dark and cold forest, alone and abandoned._

_His friends told him she was creepy. His father told him she was a wicked harpy. His heart told him she was beautiful, his mind told him she was dangerous. He loved her. He hated her._

_It was this love that made him loyal to her; it was this hatred that made him fear her._

_“You had a fight.”_

_Countless times had he stated this fact before. The communication between his parents was very limited and they never talked to each other, they always yelled. Long ago he got used to his father’s loud, angry rumbling and his mother’s dangerous and ice cold fizzling._

_“Your oaf of a father isn’t able to lead his little company properly. Do you really expect me to watch him destroy what will be yours in the future?”_

_Alexander sighed, rolling his eyes. “I’m fourteen…”_

_“That you don’t have to tell your mother!” Olympias voice was calm, yet he could hear the storm that was brewing beneath it. She always kept her calm and cool appearance around him but he knew her temper too well to not notice her anger. “You have to focus on your future, my dear son. You will do great, you will be great and you will lead this company to new heights and to levels of success your father can only dream of.”_

_He never understood why she was this obsessive about him being the leader of the company. He still was young, it wasn’t even sure yet if he would be his father’s successor and he wasn’t even sure if he actually wanted to._

_“But still, these times are far away.”_

_Olympias sat the snake back into its terrarium, caressing it softly as she did. She crossed the room, graceful, her steps leading her body so elegant like she was floating._

_Her intense glare hit her son like a bucket of ice and a darting flame at once. Thin fingers were stroking his cheek._

_“My lovely naïve son, only a dark mind like mine can prevent you from harm. Business is harsh, mostly evil even. There are lots and lots of devils outside and they will charm you first and destroy you later.”_

_Her beautiful soft and full lips were kissing his forehead, which sent cold shivers down his spine. “But don’t fear. Your mother will always be there to guide you.”_

_She left him there, standing in the doorway feeling hot and cold at the same time and went to the next room. Just as elegant as she handled her snake she now reached for a small white mouse, holding it high at its tail between two fingers._

_“You see, there are the ones that eat…” her voice whispered while she was walking back to the terrarium. “... and the ones that will be eaten.”_

_The mouse was wiggling greatly while it was placed inside the terrarium. Its small pink nose was lifted in the air as it was feeling a sandy ground beneath its feet, whiskers vibrating._

_Olympias was crossing her slender arms over her chest, watching the spectacle before her fascinated yet with stony face. Her white snake had seen the mouse right away and it slithered its way silently toward it’s pray._

_The killing was fast and without any sound._

_Olympias lifted her chin. “Which one will it be for you, Alexander?”_

_He didn’t answer. He never did. She had shown him this many times and always asked this very same question. He never answered, because he never had to. It was obvious and his mother would only accept such._

*~*~*

The rain was pouring down now and it seemed fitting the scenario of the cemetery. 

It wasn’t the rain that let Alexander snap back. It was the motion of all the people clad in black. The rain seemed to breathe some life into them and it also seemed to finally shut the priest up.

Out of nowhere his heart started to race, beating in a strong and agitated rhythm. This was it. It had to be! He was moments apart from seeing him.

His body started to brace itself, his muscles nearly hurting because of the sudden tension. He felt raindrops running down his temples, cheeks and neck; he felt his wet hair starting to stick to his damp skin.

Still, all he saw was black, black in movement. He saw people crowding around the grave, his sensitive ears hearing expressions of condolences. He concentrated his attention to this point. He had to be there. He had to be the one that had to shake all those hands, accepting all those condolences. Hadn’t he?

Silly doubts were creeping into his mind - telling him that Hephaestion wasn’t standing there, that there wasn’t a chance left and he would never see him again - while he stood behind the people, restlessly waiting for his turn.

Well, at least it couldn’t be Hephaestion’s mother. She was the one that had left Amyntor years ago and had taken her son with her. He couldn’t blame her, just like Philip, Amyntor didn’t treat his wife all too well. Yet still he blamed her. So besides his great hope that in just a few moments he would finally see his Phai again, he was also hoping he wouldn’t see whose mother. Right now he absolutely wouldn’t be able to keep his temper in check, especially after a shattered aspiration.

He stood tall, though thanks to lots of hats and umbrellas he just couldn’t see the one that was standing in front of the remaining mourners. He cursed them all, he wanted them gone.

The rain was pouring down on them, unrelenting. The people started to move faster.

And then there was finally no black clad back in front of a soaking Alexander anymore. His hammering heart seemed to skip a beat as his gaze fell on a man clad in an elegant black suit. His eyes were downcast, long lashes hiding them completely, some loose strands of chestnut hair falling into his face while the rest of them were neatly pulled back into a bun. His face seemed emotionless while his hand was stretched out to receive one last condolence and he obviously didn’t really care by whom it was wished.

Alexander’s mind went blank. All he could do was taking the hand that was offered, shaking it in a firm grip.

Just as his hand was touching the others he was rewarded with the shocked gaze of the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen and missed so very much.


	3. Liquid Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for kudos and comments - they are and will be much appreciated :)

It was heavy, strong and it's skin a tad rough; this hand that was still holding his. As this skin had touched his own the world seemed to pause its turning, colors seemed to drain and the raindrops seemed to stop midair. His mind went blank as his eyes affirmed what his heart had known right away.

Standing right before him, with hair like liquid gold, honest brown-green eyes, lightly tanned skin and overall soaking wet was Alexander, the one person he had least expected here.

His intense gaze sent shivers down Hephestion's spine while his whole body seemed to be frozen. He didn't even feel the cool raindrops that started falling on his head. It was a small movement the man before him made that caught his eye and freed him from the blond man's spell.

Alexander's left hand moved slowly, without breaking eye contact to the tube of Hephaistion's umbrella which had tilted in his hand, leaving the brown haired man unprotected to the rain. He moved it carefully back over Hephaistion's head that seemed to have forgotten about the black umbrella in his left hand. A smile graced the blonde’s lips.

"What the hell are you doing here?" His voice came out in a weak whisper.

Alexander cocked his head, his smile spread. "Oh, it's nice to see you too."

"I'm… I'm sorry. I just wondered…" Hephaistion blinked, as this strong hand that stubbornly held onto his was squeezing now. The simple gesture made him relax and he finally returned the smile. For Alexander this was the moment the sun shone through thick grey clouds, gently warming his heart.

"It's good to see you too, Alexander."

Now it was Alexander's turn to shiver. No one in this huge world had ever spoken his name in such a wonderful way like this man. It was like the softest purr and it made Alexander go wild.

He pulled the brown haired man closer. "Want to get some coffee somewhere more pleasant?"

Hephaistion raised an eyebrow. "There is a funeral feast and I think I should…"

"Do you really think they will care?"

"Well, I am... was… his son and I think I should…"

"Do you even know half of the people?"

Hephaistion dropped his gaze in a thoughtful manner. Alexander was right, he didn't know most of the people that had shook his hand moments before, and he also didn't care for the ones he actually knew. This, all of this was a burden, an obligatory act that had to be done.

He took a deep breath before he met Alexander’s eyes again. "I guess my duty is done. Fine… coffee sounds good."

*~*~*

The silence wasn't an uncomfortable one since both parties were deep in thought. And still, one of them felt like his heart beat so loud, that the other just had to hear its fast and nervous pace. He hadn’t felt like this in such a long time.

There was nearly no sound in this ridiculous expensive car. The seats’ leather still smelled fresh and he couldn't believe that a dripping wet Alexander was sitting behind the wheel of a black Aston Martin Vanquish, smiling madly and apparently not caring that he was ruining his car's interior.

From the corner of his eye Hephaestion discreetly observed Alexander and it seemed like this guy hadn't changed at all, just seemed to have grown up on the exterior. At least he still seemed to be the reckless, bullheaded boy that acted regardless of consequences. He admired this capability because Alexander's way was always one of success and he was sure this hadn't changed over the years.

They hadn't seen each other for nearly ten years, which felt like an eternity and he would lie if he claimed that he had forgot about him. Alexander had been in his thoughts continuously, never leaving his mind, always torturing him.

He had missed his friend, fervently.

His hand stroked over the side of his seat, feeling the smooth leather. "Seems like your business is booming."

"Hm? Oh yeah, can't complain."

Hephaestion nodded absently. "So, it is your business now?"

Alexander's merry expression faded momentarily, being replaced by a serious frown. "Yeah."

"He retired?"

The frown deepened. "Ha, as if he would have let go of his precious company voluntarily." He sighed deeply. "He actually wanted to disown and disinherit me. At least one of our last conversations was about how much I am like my bitch of a mother and that he couldn't watch me aka my mother leading his business. Unfortunately he had no chance to do so since he died from a heart attack a few days later while having a fierce argument with one of his VPs."

He had felt his crabwise gaze the whole time and that already was hard to endure. But now his blue eyes were watching him directly, these deep wonderful blue eyes that always shone soft and serene always were calming him down. And this effect seemed as strong as ever.

"I'm sorry."

Blond locks dangled as Alexander's head shook. "Don't be. I respected him for the leader he was. But… it's fine now."

The car stopped and Alexander took yet again Hephaestion's hand. "Business is well and… my life was fine. Today it got awesome and complete again, my Phai."

Blue eyes widened, cheeks flushed and body shuddered. Ten years he hadn't heard this nickname that only belonged to one person.

Hephaestion looked bewildered, while his jaw dropped slightly as Alexander's free hand touched his cheek.

"It's really good to see you again."

Brown-green eyes stared at him and he felt naked in this very moment. Alexander seemed to have this amazing power, which paralyzed his limps, which made his usually lifeless, boring heart jump until it hurt, which built a tension within him.

Before this very tension could rip him apart, Alexander smiled and let go of him. "Well, we've arrived."

It took a few seconds until Hephaestion found his breath again. He cleared his throat to get back to his senses and got out of the car. It didn't surprise him that the car had stopped before a quite luxurious place. It did surprise him however that this place seemed fairly private.

He hadn't concentrated on the road so he hadn't noticed that they were driving through a very long private driveway, which seemed like a huge garden. Everything was tidy and green around them with a white modern mansion in the middle. And he could hear the sound of crashing waves.

"Is this…"

"Welcome to my home. Come in." Alexander was opening the front door, which was more like a portal but a door and waving for him to enter.

He couldn't be serious….

"You were talking about coffee." Hephaestion's voice sounding grave; this wasn't what he had agreed to.

"Oh, my Jura Capresso cooks some wonderful coffee."

And then again, this was Alexander, so he was deadly serious.

Hephaestion hesitated for a moment, this whole day followed a very different tack than he had expected.

He sighed deeply and walked through the door, passing a yet again silly smiling Alexander. He suddenly felt like walking willingly into the territory of a predator.

He always had imagined Alexander as a lion. Strong, proud, heroic and shining with this golden glow that made you respect him the second you laid eyes on him. Though he also was never predictable, always wanting more, never being satisfied, always searching. He wondered if the once little teenage lion cub still held all this characteristics now that he had grown up.

"Welcome in my humble house, make yourself at home, Phai."

The brown haired man ignored the use of his nickname that made his whole body tingle and grunted. This house was all but 'humble'. This was most likely the most luxurious house he'd ever been in.

Right now he stood in a huge, light-flooded room. Raindrops clashed against ceiling to floor windows and a huge white couch faced the glass façade. The perfect place to enjoy a great view over green gardens behind which you saw rough waves rolling angry against a cliff.

He looked around himself, stunned and kind of feeling out of place. It wasn't surprising that the furnishing was high class as well.

The lion's territory was breathtaking.

But what literally took his breath away was the bear hug he was pulled into. Alexander wrung his arms around him, pulling him close just like when they were young. He apparently still wasn't aware or just didn't care that he was soaking wet.

"I missed you, my dear friend." His voice was muffled against Hephaestion's neck.

*~*~*

Warm breath caressed his neck, sending a comforting sensation down his spine, while a strong body clung to him. He allowed himself to close his eyes and bathe in the feeling that sent him back into a time he hadn't felt lonely, in a time he hadn't even know the meaning of this word.

Alexander used to hug him like that, to greet him, to say goodbye or just to show him that he cared for him. He had missed this gesture just as much as he had missed Alexander himself. It told him someone was there for him, it made him feel at home, it made him feel warm.

And it hurt to finally place his hands on Alexander's breast. They pushed gently but emphatic. Alexander let go unwillingly, looking inquiring in Hephaestion's blue depths.

The brown haired man stepped back and brushed his now slightly damp jacket. "You should change into something dry or you will catch a cold."

Alexander blinked, looking down at himself. Not one second had he felt or cared about the wet clothes that stick to his body, slowly cooling him down to an uncomfortable level. Inwardly he cursed the damn weather; rain was rare in this season and yet today it had to pour down buckets.

He didn't want to waste one second he could spend with his long lost friend, though it couldn't be helped. Goosebumps were forming on his skin and he had to suppress a shiver. He cursed himself and his physical weakness.

"I'll change quickly and…"

Hephaestion raised a hand. "I can wait for that fabulous coffee you promised for a few minutes. Take your time, its fine."

Blue eyes watched as Alexander nodded and hurried up some stairs in a nearly clumsy haste. He couldn't help but smile warmly about such a childlike behavior.

Hephaestion took a deep breath. Suddenly standing alone in this huge bright room felt peculiar. He had left such a long time ago; had left his life and friend behind; and yet just spending a few moments with Alexander felt like no time had passed. It was like they still were these two friends, spending every possible minute with each other.

Alexander's presence still lingered around him; he was in his home after all. Hephaestion let his eyes roam around the room. Everything around him was elegant and exclusive. The furniture was held in cream, anthracite and black; very modern and restrained.

Though what gave the room a breath of warmth was the decoration that was put on shelves and chest of drawers. His fingers traced the cool material of a silver elephant figure, which was decorated with fine exotic intricate patterns. He also spotted a bronze lion, standing strong, powerful and proud, while growling dangerously.

His eyes shifted to a papyrus roll that was framed in glass. It showed an effigy of Ra, the ancient Egypt sun god. The roll seemed to be old and original, since it was already chapped and the colors faded. The god's falcon head balanced a faded orange sun disc while being worshipped by several Egyptian people. It was a beautiful piece of art and he was sure this was something you usually only were able to see in a museum.

There also was a beautiful amphora on which a few black figures fought each other, while one black body lay on the ground*. A shudder ran through his body as he remembered the meaning of this scene. His heart felt suddenly heavy and he had to avert his eyes.

It was obvious that all this things meant a lot to Alexander and that he had selected and collected them with care. But he knew that this Amphora was the most precious thing of all of them.

A shaky sigh passed his lips as he walked through the room. He stopped in front of a silver picture frame which stood alone on a small classy drawer. As he took it in his left hand while his right forefinger traced the charcoal lines through the frame's glass his hear skipped a beat.

*~*~*

_A fresh breeze wafted through soft brown strands. The boy closed his eyes, enjoying the titillative feeling of grass under his crossed legs. He took a deep breath, taking in the aroma of fresh hay and the sun warmed air. It was a wonderful early summer day._

_He opened his eyes as a shadow fell over him, blocking him from the sun. Big black eyes were watching him and he could see his own smiling face mirrored in them. He placed a hand on the horse's bridge of nose._

_"Hey there, Bucephalus."_

_Bucephalus imposing head was replaced with a blond mop of hair and the irritated looking face of Alexander. "You acknowledge my horse before me?"_

_Hephaestion rolled his eyes. "We got here together and you left just five minutes ago to free Bucephalus." The horse had hurt its left front leg during a hunt and the poor thing had to be in its stable for a few days to favor the injured leg. This restriction had been hell for the dynamic creature for sure. Just like its master it loved its freedom and autonomy._

_Hephaestion remembered the day the two spirits had met each other, being drawn to another from the start.  
Bucephalus was beautiful; a creature of pure, shining black; huge, strong and stubborn. That was the reason why Philip had bought him without thinking twice. He had let himself blind by the horse's beauty, a trait that seemed to line Philip's life._

_The first time he had tried to lay a hand on the horse it simply bit him. The first time he had tried to mount it, it lashed out before he had a chance to swing his legs over its back. The first time he took its bridle, the horse pulled back so hard the force injured Philip's hand._

_The horse didn't give him or any other one the chance to do one thing with it. All until Alexander accompanied his father to the stables. The day Philip wanted to get rid of the stubborn horse was the day Alexander found a new companion._

_When the young blond boy met the huge black horse, they greeted each other with respect. Alexander had been the first person allowed to touch the beast, the first one to take care of it and the first one who was allowed to mount and ride it._

_Hephaestion hadn't ever seen Philip so proud of his son._

_Ever since that day the two friends had spent a lot of time here. The stable was Philip's property and harbored lots of very expensive and noble horses. It was one of Philip's few hobbies, next to hunting, parties and alcohol._

_Hephaestion grew to love this place. The stable was built in the middle of a nature reserve and it showed that money could buy nearly everything. Philip was even allowed to go hunting around here._

_It was however one of the most beautiful places Hephaestion knew. There were only fields and forests around them, the air was pure and clean and they were surrounded by the soft and silent music of nature._

_The boy watched as Alexander leaped up the high back of Bucephalus. He sat there for a few seconds, his head held high and Hephaestion watched the two proud creatures with awe._

_With a small movement of his heel Alexander commended Bucephalus to move and the horse dashed forward. The black horse threw its head back in pure elation, being happy to finally release its energy. Its movement showed its strong muscles while its long mane wafted in the wind. Alexander was holding tight to a few strands of pure black hair and he had to leech his legs strong into the beast's back to not fall off._

_Bucephalus whinnied in bliss and with a sudden halt he reared his huge form. Hephaestion eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped a little. The sight was pure beauty and it made his heart skip a beat. It only lasted for a few seconds but Hephaestion knew that he would never in his life forget this wonderful moment. A moment he was able to see pure power and pride._

_The black horse now was trotting in the high grass, enjoying its freedom and carrying a just as happy Alexander._

_Hephaestion reached for his brown messenger bag, withdrawing his most precious property. He opened the smooth leather binding of his sketch-pad and started to draw._

*~*~*

Rubbing his hair with a towel his bare feet stepped down white marble stairs. He suddenly stopped in his tracks in the middle on his way down, taking in the sight right before him.

Hephaestion stood side-faced to him; his heavenly blue eyes held a dreamy, faraway gaze. A few strands of his chestnut brown hair were loosened from the otherwise neat bun and fell over his high cheekbones, framing his face while a five o'clock shadow gave him a rugged appearance.

He strode down slowly, standing right behind the brown haired man. Hephaestion stared down on something in his hand and to get a better look Alexander placed his right hand on his friend's broad shoulder to lean in, his breast touching the other's back. He felt Hephaestion's muscles tense under his touch.

The contact had snapped him out of his thoughts and he could see Alexander's chiseled profile, his brown-green eyes fixed on the picture in Hephaestion's hand, expression unreadable.

"You did keep it?"

Alexander smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes, and sighed softly. "Sure. It was the only picture you gave me… willingly at least." He squeezed his shoulder. "This is the most beautiful image I have of him and myself." The charcoal drawing was showing pure beauty and power in all its simplicity.

With his left hand Alexander reached for the picture frame, stroking Hephaestion's hand while doing so.

"This is one of my most precious keepsakes." He could feel Alexander's breath and a few moist strands of hair against his neck. He did his best to suppress a shudder. Damn! Why did he have to be so close?

"So…" his voice came out husky. “How is this beautiful horse of yours?"

A shadow clouded Alexander's features and he finally let go of his friend. He wandered through the large lounge-like room, heading to the polished anthracite and silver kitchen.

He was silent for a while, preparing the long promised coffee.

Hephaestion put the picture back to its original place and watched the blond man. His expression was serious, his jaw working. A stern Alexander was something he hadn't seen the whole day and it could only mean one thing.

"He died a long time ago." A melancholy sigh escaped his lips. "It was my fault, I pushed him too hard."

Hephaestion seated himself on the white cozy couch; its leather creaked under the movement. "I'm so sorry to hear that. I'm sorry you lost your best friend."

A brown brow was raised as Alexander handed him the steaming cup of coffee, his gaze utterly astonished.

"You can't be serious, can you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The Amphora I mentioned here does actually exist and shows the fight over Patroclus’ dead body.


	4. Dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for kudos and especially thanks to the ones that left (and hopefully will leave) comments. Makes the work worth it ;) !

Purple fluffy clouds added soft color splatters to a yellow and orange sky. He hadn't noticed until now that the room was flooded with soft peach rays of a sinking sun. It seemed like a beautiful early summer evening and the sun sent its last fading warm shine like there hadn't been any heavy rain clouds blocking her warming work at all.

He felt the soft weight of a steaming cup of coffee in his hands, forcing himself to ignore the touch of a warm hand squeezing his knee.

The brown haired man had to suppress a wince as he put the cup down on the glass table, which now caused a clicking sound, breaking the suffocating silence that had filled the room for several minutes. The exquisite porcelain never had had the chance to touch his lips.

He felt the hand's squeeze intensify and couldn't resist looking in the face of its blond owner any longer.

Alexander's gaze was dead serious and the clouds that faded slowly in the darkening evening sky seemed to form themselves in his eyes into a massive storm. His body seemed to shine in the soft orange sunlight, underlining his divine appearance.

Hephaestion had known that it only was a matter of time until this moment had to come, yet he didn't feel ready for it. He wasn't ready to admit his weakness and fears to the person he respected the most.

And so his body acted on its own as he suddenly sprang to his feet in a sheer touch of instinct. "It's getting late, I should go."

He wanted to head to the door but found himself unable to move as a strong hand was holding his right forearm in a steely grip.

Whirling around he was met by a now fierce gaze, a look Alexander had never cast upon him and it froze him to the core.

"Don't you dare! Don't you dare do this again!" The words were spoken dark and rumbling and yet filled with desperation.

Anger shook Alexander's body and he pulled Hephaestion closer, which sent a chill down the dark haired man's spine.

"Bucephalus was important to me, yes. But even he couldn't fill the gap that tore my best friend in my damn life when he left me without a word, without an explanation. You just left me!" The last words were shouted right into his face as Alexander's nose was nearly touching his.

Hatred radiated from Alexander's body, hitting him like hundreds of knifes. Hephaestion wondered why he was surprised at all about this. He knew that Alexander would hate him for what he had done. In Alexander’s world he had betrayed him in the most despicable way. Alexander had always been proud, oh so very proud. He hadn't accepted any disrespect, any failure from his friends and himself too. And in young years he always had been sure that Hephaestion would be with him, whatever he did, whatever would happen. For him it had been an unspoken pact and truth.

He felt another squeeze on his arm and in an impulse he grabbed the arm that was holding him. It was a gesture of gone times; a gesture that brought back memories inevitably. Hephaestion could feel the hard muscles under Alexander's rough skin, the movement of sinews, while both of their grips wouldn't let loose.

Blue mindful eyes scanned the face of their counterpart. He could see a thin smile and a sparkle of affection behind all the dark growling anger in these brown green eyes that slowly chased away hatred and bitterness.

So he did remember too; the last time they shared this gesture; a gesture of friendship and respect for each other.

*~*~*

_The large room was still empty and quiet. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with a cool air that held a rich aroma of rubber. He loved this time, short before these walls would be filled with laughter, cheers and grunts. Soon it wouldn't be cool anymore. Soon it would smell of fresh sweat, of heated bodies and this smell would mix with the ever evident rubber odor._

_Their gym was luxurious, just like everything in this ridiculous expensive private school. And still, this room felt like home and a bit like freedom. Here he was able to do what he loved, what made him proud and what he was respected for._

_He sat cross-legged on one of the four fighting mats on the edge of the red boundary line, his headgear in his hands. As passionate wrestler he was always the first one in this huge hall, eager and ready._

_Voices were heard behind him and this was the abrupt end of his five minutes of silence, of peace. Alexander's rich voice was heard, joking with his companions. As always he was entering the gym in front of a small cortege._

_"Ah Phai, early as always." Alexander's hand landed on his shoulder as his friend sat next to him, leaving his cortege behind._

_A short but soft smile passed Hephaestion's lips while Alexander babbled on about god, the universe and everything. He didn't really pay attention, he couldn't. His fine ears couldn't ignore the viperous whispers behind his back._

_In Alexander's world, these whispers didn't exist. He was in no way aware of them and sometimes Hephaestion couldn't help but wonder if he ignored them on purpose._

_Alexander was the most popular student and people flocked around him, bathing in the light and energy the young rich boy emitted. This was something he enjoyed ceaselessly, something he needed like air to breathe._

_And in this popular world Hephaestion was the same, and Alexander's friends were the silent brown haired boy's friends too._

_But reality was different. In the cold, harsh and real world the minds and hearts of these so called friends were filled with jealousy. There was not one word they spoke of and to Hephaestion that wasn't dripping with sarcasm, behind which wasn't a bitter and cruel meaning._

_They all were young, being full of hormones that blinded and manipulated their thoughts. But Hephaestion knew they would always despise him._

_Whenever Alexander wasn't around they made sure he actually knew of that fact._

_Cassander, with his sharp tongue never failed to hurl a currish comment at him. Cleitus' evil glare would always haunt him and his fist wouldn't let a chance to hurt him pass. Perdiccas didn't stoop to harm him himself, but he was a formidable inflamer. Ptolemy seemed the only one who didn't really hate him, yet he watched what the others did to him with a blank face._

_Their worlds were different and they would always be. But he still was thankful that he was allowed to be a little part in Alexander's life. It made his own seem easier, more enjoyable._

_Someone cleared their throat and Hephaestion snapped out of his thoughts. He looked around and found an expectedly looking Alexander next to him._

_"Um, sorry. I…"_

_"You weren't listening." Alexander stated and raised an eyebrow. "It's not like you to space out like that."_

_Hephaestion didn't know what to say. He was right. He was usually a good listener, especially when Alexander was talking with him. The young blue eyed boy mostly ignored this whispers behind his back. Over the time he had gotten used to them. But lately it got harder and harder to ignore, to not listen. After…_

_"You are doing it again." Brown green eyes shot him a reproachful glare._

_"Ok ok, I'm sorry, really. And I'm listening. So what did you say?"_

_Alexander eyed him suspicious now. But he couldn't hold this gaze for long. After all it was his Phai he was looking at._

_A smile lightened his face. "Well, I was talking about how I will defeat you this time." He jumped on his feet. "This is revenge, my friend."_

_Hephaestion got to his feet too, crossing the arms in front of his chest. "You know that I won’t let you win."_

_"And you know that I would never forgive you if you did just that. But this time I'll do it." He punched him playfully. "Just wait and see."_

_Brian, their trainer entered the hall. He told all of them to take their places, encouraging them to give their best. After a short warm up, the boys started with their training._

_Alexander and Hephaestion took their starting positions after shaking hands. They stood in their neutral position for several moments and as always Alexander was the first to dash forward. Hephaestion easily escaped the attack, grabbed Alexander's chest and his right arm while said one stumbled forward, holding him in place in his famous iron grip._

_Alexander tried to free himself and managed to get his arm released. He grabbed his opponent's neck, but the brown haired boy simply ducked his head. Hephaestion spun the blond around, grabbing both of his arms, securing them behind his back and bending him forward._

_Alexander cursed under his breath right before a feral growl escaped his lips. With all his power he tried to bend even more forward, freeing one of his arms. His hand grabbed Hephaestions knee, trying to bring him to fall. This only managed to make Hephaestion stagger a bit though. Alexander saw his chance, freeing himself from his opponent's grip completely, turning around and…_

_…the next moment he found himself on the mat, his body trapped between Hephaestion's thighs._

_"Well, seems like Game over Alexander." Brian, who always watched his best two wrestlers closely, looked approving at Hepheastion. "Good work, boy."_

_Hephaestion let Alexander go. He knew his friend was angry. Not at him but at himself. Muffled curses were heard, mumbled into the mat._

_Alexander was always the best in everything. Best in math, in science, in history, in… well, in everything. He had won against everyone in their wrestling team, except for Hephaestion. Not once had he been able to defeat him. He was his biggest challenge, and it was always very frustrating for him to loose._

_After another fit of courses he lifted his eyes, spotting an offered hand in front of his face. He took it and let Hephaestion help him get up. "One day, I will beat you." Alexander voiced this with a smile and Hephaestion returned the gesture. He grabbed the forearm of the winner. Hephaestion mirrored him once again. "I'm looking forward to that day."_

*~*~*

This had been the last time they shared this respectful gesture. It had been the last time they had wrestled against each other.

He studied Alexander's features. All anger seemed forgotten and he saw only fondness in this handsome chiseled face. But also this expression soon faded and all that was left was sorrow.

In these deep brown green eyes he could see that he had broken a very strong and proud heart.

"Why Hephaestion?" Alexander's voice was low and shaking. Alexander using his full name, especially with such a serious voice hurt like a stab of a dagger. He knew that this was the moment, the moment he had feared since he had left the only life he had known at that wonderful time as a young teenage boy years ago.

"Why did you leave me?"

*~*~*

It seemed like time stood still and his lungs refused to fulfill their duty; this whole situation felt suffocating. This was the moment he knew had to come, but it still hit him unprepared. Fear’s cold hands grabbed his cowardly heart and mind.

Weakness was one of the things Alexander despised the most. Not even as young boy had he ever shown any weakness, not even insecurity. This was a feature he expected of the people around him; always being strong and haughty. And now here in front of him stood Hephaestion, feeling nothing but weak.

Alexander was glaring at him with an intense gaze that enflamed his flight instinct. Yet his whole body felt limp and heavy, unable to move, unable to flee. Hephaestion’s lips parted but nothing passed them, not a word, not a sound.

The grip on his arm tightened to a painful level and if Alexander kept going on he would cause a nasty bruise.

But a shrill sound broke through the thick silence, tore it to shreds and made both men jump, letting go of each other’s arms. The spell was lifted and Hephaestion gasped, finally being able to breathe again.

Seconds later he could still hear the echo of this magical sound that had freed him of the tight web of silence and pressure that had paralyzed him. He felt a shudder crawling down his back though. His mind was relieved that now there was a gap between the two men, yet his body missed the warmth of the other.

Another shrill sound filled the room and it was now that Hephaestion recognized it as the doorbell.

He eyed the blonde man which stood in a modest distance away from him, showing no intention to open the door.

“You maybe should…” Hephaestion’s voice was rough and hoarse as he spoke.

“Don’t tell me what I should. Tell me what I fucking want to know, damn it!” Alexander was screaming the last words at the top of his lungs; every word was dripping of pure frustration.

The doorbell rang again, now accompanied by knocking and a muffled voice. “Alexander? Is that you? What the hell is happening in there?”

The two men still stood stoic, facing each other.

Now the doorbell didn’t stop ringing and the muffled voice got louder and more demanding. “Alexander? Are you all right? Open the fucking door!”

The blonde man clenched his fists, his body shaking. This whole thing really got annoying. It didn’t work out as he had imagined it would; he absolutely disliked when things didn’t go his way. And the damn doorbell seriously got annoying. He started to feel the urge to strangle the person that ruined the very moment he had waited years for.

“Ah, fuck it!” With that he stomped to the door, ready to kill anyone that stood in front of it. With zestfully anger he opened it, just to face the one person he really didn’t want to see right now.

A hand grabbed his chin, turning his face from side to side; another hand grabbed him by his collar right before both hands shoved him. “What the hell… I thought you were fighting in here. Screaming like that…”

“What are you doing here?”

“You requested my humble presence today, remember? It’s been some time since we…”

“Go.” Alexander crossed his arms in front of his chest, trying to shield the other man’s view to the inside of his home. Damn, he really had forgotten about this completely. He didn’t need this right now. Not now!

“You requested me and I..”

“GO AWAY!” Who the hell did he think he was? This wasn’t a request, it was an order. Alexander never repeated himself without anyone regretting it.

“It’s fine. I’ll go.” A soft voice spoke from behind him. “It’s getting late anyway.”

Hephaestion had grabbed his jacket and stepped past Alexander, brushing his shoulder on his way; the contact making the blond shudder.

“No!” Brown green eyes watched him with a mix of despair and anger. “No! Don’t!”

“It was good to see you again, Alexander.” He feared to touch him again, so he simply raised his hand to say good bye in a safe distance.

“Don’t you dare! I already told you…” Alexander shoved the unwelcomed intruder away, dashed forward and grabbed the waving hand, holding it tight. And as always the touch worked its magic. Their eyes locked and again Hephaestion could feel the calming warmth of the other’s body.

Until a delicate hand was placed on Alexander’s shoulder. “Alexander, dear; who is that?”

With that the spell was broken yet again. Hephaestion freed his hand and stepped back. For the first time his eyes fell on Alexander’s new guest. Right next the tall blond stood a slim male clad in a casual blue tuxedo. His exotic smooth features and long silk black hair gave him a feminine touch. Everything about him seemed soft and suave, yet his dark eyes watched him with an icy glare.

“As I said, it’s been good to see you again.” Hephaestion turned around, ready to descend to his cold and empty life, a life without his best friend. 

“Stop! At least give me your contacts. You owe me.” Maybe this fight was lost, but Alexander wouldn’t allow any more defeat. This war wasn’t over. Losing was not an option and not a word that existed in Alexander’s vocabulary.

Hephaestion stood with his back turned to him, his shoulders sagged. Alexander was right; he was in his dept. And he too had to admit he had missed him too much to never see him again. His hand disappeared in his pocket and he handed Alexander a card.

His blue eyes smiled as he did so. “You can find me there.”

The small elegant card weighed heavy in his hand as he watched Hephaestion climbing down the steps. "I will call you a cab.”

Yet again Hephaestion raised his hand without turning around. “Not needed. I will do that myself on my way down your crazy driveway garden paradise. I really need some fresh air anyway.”

Alexander ignored the presence behind him, only having eyes for the retreating form of his much missed best friend. When he couldn’t see him anymore, he whirled around and pinned the man against the wall, his hand gripping the other’s throat. “Don’t you ever ‘dear’ me again, Bagoas.”

*~*~*

It hurt; every bone, every muscle, every part of him hurt. Hephaestion sagged against the cold wood of his hotel room door. He took a deep breath, smelling the dull and clinical odor of an empty chamber that wasn’t built to be a cozy home but a simple place to sleep at.

It was empty, hollow, devoid of life. And as everything of his being hurt, one part of him didn’t. His hand touched his left breast, searching for something that didn’t seem to exist anymore. Closing his eyes he tried to feel his heartbeat. But there, under his jacket, under his shirt, under his skin and bones; there was nothing. He couldn’t feel his own heart anymore and that didn’t surprise him. Behind all the rough pain, there was nothing.

The taxi drive to his hotel had been like a dream. No real and clear thought had entered his mind. But now, being alone in this vacuous place the cruel reality hit him with all its brutality.

The young man had been beautiful, with long black hair and a face of an androgynous angel, an exotic appearance that matched a lion.

Hephaestion tilted his head over, his hair, once kept neat in a bun fell loosely over his features. He had expected that this day would be painful and hard. But never had he expected to be confronted with his darkest fears and memories. He hadn’t expected to see Alexander again. 

But what hit him even more was the pain; the pain that had been inflicted by a simple word. The Beauty had called Alexander ‘dear’. He had touched him in a possessive way that left no doubt about whom the blond belonged to. It had been such a short moment. But it had been enough to tear something out of Hephaestion he hadn’t known did exist.

A single tear tickled down his cheek. He caught it with his fingers, watching them flabbergasted. Yet again he was weak, unworthy of someone as great as Alexander. Why he was actually surprised about the fact that Alexander was with a guy he didn’t understand himself.

The charismatic and tough Alexander had always been popular with both; male and female flocked to him like moth to flame. Yet what other was he than a strong and powerful shine of light? He was a perfect leader everyone admired and loved.

However Hephaestion had expected to see not a very beautiful exotic man, but a breathtaking exotic belle in Alexander’s arms. 

*~*~*

_“Go out with me.”_

_An elegant black eyebrow was lifted at this… not request but order. “No.”_

_It was a simple word, spoken without emotion, so cold it would make hell freeze over. The slender teenage girl threw her ebony braid over her shoulder and went her way; ignoring the blond boy that looked dumbfounded after her._

_“What do you mean ‘no’?” He stumbled after her now, surprised that for the first time a girl didn’t scream in shrill excitement over his interest in her._

_“No is the negative term to a question one can answer with ‘yes’ or ‘no’.” She stopped abruptly, glaring at him with malice in her black eyes. “Oh, wait. You didn’t ask a question. So ‘no’ means I’m rather defying your order.” She went on, floating with an elegance that gave her a royal appearance. “I’m not one of your stupid brainless footmen.”_

_Alexander stopped in his tracks and watched her moving on without giving a damn about him. It was the first time someone had dared to talk back to him. And it also was the first time Hephaestion had seen his friend so passionate about a female._

_His brown eyes sparkled as Alexander smiled fondly. “Challenge accepted.”_

_And with that he went after her day by day. Yet still she refused him, never being impressed by exquisite gifts or beautiful flowers._

_“What a feisty vixen.” Alexander sighed deeply as he sat next to his best friend during launch, his gaze fixed on the dark beauty across the room._

_“She dumped you again?” Hephaestion wasn’t in the least surprised, nibbling unfazed on his sandwich._

_“I guess the utmost impossible happened. Someone hates me.”_

_Hephaestion raised an eyebrow. Alexander had such a brilliant mind; still he was too blind to see the obvious. “Roxane doesn’t hate you. She plays with you, making you want her more and more with denying you. That’s a pretty old game, Alexander.”_

_The jaw of the blond young man dropped as realization hit him – hard._

*~*~*

It had been hard on Hephaestion too to witness such an ardor in Alexander for another person. They had been inseparable for years and had spent most of their free time together. With Roxanne in the picture it all changed. The girl made sure Alexander’s world would turn upside down and that she would be the only star it would rotate around. Hephaestion remembered that one of their last conversations was about Roxanne’s classy beauty, her deep adamantine eyes and her soft caramel skin.

Hephaestion had kept his neutral demeanor, listening to the glowing flow of words of his friend, nodding here and there as it was expected of him. On the inside he rolled his eyes about most of it. He knew he was just jealous and actually had no right to be so. Yet still… it had been his very best friend he had to share.

A few days before he had left, Alexander had finally managed to convince the beauty to go on a date with him.

Hephaestion sighed deeply as his shoulders sagged, all these memories weighing him down. Clenching his fists he told himself to get up. On shaky legs he walked to the bathroom, propping himself on the sink; the plain surface feeling cold under his tense fingers.

Tilting up his chin, a strand of his chestnut hair slipped over his left eye, covering his vision and painting the world blurry. He watched himself in the mirror, seeing nothing but a broken unclear image of himself.

He let out a heavy shaky breath and closed his eyes. At least tomorrow he would be able to close that door again, that old, battered path to his past. He had kept it locked safely the last few years, up until this oh so dreadful day.

He had done it once already, after month, maybe years of yearning and sorrow. He would manage it again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little info about the trainer: Brian because the wrestling trainer in the movie had no name and he was played by Brian Blessed :3 .


	5. Patroclus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the guys that let me know that the story is fine. I really started to doubt that because of the lack of response! Thanks to these guys I hurried up and update today <3 since I have to work over Easter. Have lovely days!
> 
>  **Be warned** : This chapter contains violence against children and alcohol abuse (also of minors).

The air felt heavy and dull around him as he walked. His body moved as if controlled remotely; his mind was blank and void of any clear thought. He didn’t hear the birds sing their melodious song, didn’t notice the laughing kids that passed his way, didn’t feel the light breeze that played with his honey colored locks.

All his senses felt numb. The root of all that lead to his miserable state could be found on his bar table at home. A beauty in form of a bottle, usually handled with utmost care and loving stood there, carelessly und brutally drowned.

In blind rage and anger, Alexander had nearly thrown that precious item across the room. If stressed he was easily enraged, throwing and destroying things around him in pure wrath, but never in his own home and never hurting assets he loved himself dearly. This didn’t include Bagoas. So the young man had done good to disappear as fast as possible, else he might have really strangled the stupid lad. 

He sighed heavily, being now relieved he had had the self-control to not throw his ardently loved Rémy Martin Black Pearl Magnum. The silver beauty had been an item he only ever touched for very special occasions. And now it was empty, drowned blindly without savoring it. The heavy, rich taste of the highly expensive Cognac still lingered on his tongue.

Stopping right in front of the entrance to an old factory building he looked up into the clear light blue sky. It calmed him, this soothing color, so fresh and innocent, just like the color of his eyes.

His gaze traveled down to his palm in which the simple white card laid Hephaestion had given him the day before. It only showed the address, no name, no phone number, just this address in beautiful italic letters.

It wasn’t like him to hesitate, always being the blunt direct type. And yet he couldn’t bring himself to go any further.

Taking a deep breath he straightened his shoulders, puffing his broad chest. No, he wouldn’t hesitate no more. And he wouldn’t allow Hephaestion to do the same. He would demand an answer today and he would get it. He was Alexander, for god’s sake; head of one of the world’s biggest companies and one of the ten most eligible billionaire bachelors on this whole damn planet.

Stepping inside the building, he clenched his fists, crumbling the card in his hand to a tiny, wrinkled ball.

*~*~*

The room was lit in bright natural light, thanks to huge but old and dirty factory windows, the dust filtering the light to a soft shine. A faint smell of paint filled the long and high room, obviously emerging from all the paintings that leaned against the brick wall, most of them being carefully wrapped and packed in boxes.

Brown-green eyes scanned the beautiful, artistic room, a shudder running down his spine. Why he didn’t know himself. The room seemed just so full of… emotion.

His perfectly polished black leather shoes made no sound as he walked through this stunning place. He held his breath as he looked at a painting that wasn’t packed so far, but leaning on the brick wall, ready to be placed in a box especially designed for it.

It was huge, its colors held in brown, orange and yellow tones. “Beautiful” he breathed. His fingers traced the eagle that flew over a lonely, endless desert; a sight of pure freedom that made his heart ache.

Alexander averted his gaze after a few moments; a pain is his heart that he did not understand was growing too heavy to bear. So he concentrated on the one painting that still hung on the wall in the middle of the room. It was even bigger than the eagle painting and looked like the center piece of the whole gallery.

He watched it from afar, his jaw dropping as another shudder captured his body. It made him feel hot and cold at the same time and it took his breath away. This had to be one of the most beautiful things he had ever laid eyes upon.

It was a mountain panorama. He could nearly feel the ice cold wind that blew over these snow kissed peaks, could smell the air that was nowhere more fresh and clean than on the top of this mountains. He felt as if he was this tiny figure that was so small like a grain of the finest dust compared to the majestic hills; that stood on top of one of these mountains, watching the sheer endless width of the world, its red cloak dancing in harmony with a harsh breeze.

Another feeling of freedom washed over him, yet this time it was calming his reckless senses. This wonderful, brilliant piece of art was like a window to heights he wanted to reach all his life. It was like a lift to the sky and he didn’t feel the need to look at anything else ever again.

He had to have it!

Alexander searched the right corner of the picture and found just what he was looking for. In beautiful curves and loops it was written there; and it pressed every last bit of air out of his lungs. “Patroclus…”

“It’s my Pseudonym.” He nearly jumped out of his skin, even if the voice next to him sounded as soft like a feather.

When Hephaestion had approached he didn’t know. He couldn’t help but stare at him utterly speechless. The brown haired man stood there, in jeans and a grey and black sweater that hugged his svelte form; his arms crossed, watching the painting with a warm gaze.

*~*~*

A yawn was heard again, as another student couldn’t help himself. History, who the hell cared about the past? In their age, all that mattered was the present and future. It was needless to learn anything that had been - most interesting was what would be, that was for sure. So they were bored beyond measure as the teacher was telling them boring stuff about Greek mythology.

Well, most of them were. Alexander hung at the teacher’s lips as in most lessons. He couldn’t get enough about the stories of Zeus, Heracles, Odysseus and - his favorite - Achilles.

‘Sing, Goddess, of the rage of Peleus' son Achilles,  
the accursed rage that brought great suffering to the Achaeans.’

His fingers traced over the lines in his book, written in his slightly scratchy writing. He admired this ancient hero as a figure that displayed passion, strength and iron will. His glance wandered to his left, where Hephaestion listened carefully to the teacher’s soliloquy. And also Achilles stood for deep, unshakable and loyal friendship.

“I’m like Achilles.” He whispered lowly to his left.

“I know you admire him, but that isn’t…”

Hephaestion got shushed by the teacher. Growling low at that he threw a dark look to his right. The blonde haired boy only smiled at Hephaestions bad attempt to look angry. “And you are my Patroclus.”

His friend raised an eyebrow at that. “We sure are best friends but…” looking at the teacher and whispering as silent as he could he added “Patroclus died first.”

Alexander’s brown-green eyes widened at that. “I… if you would, I would follow you even to the Gates of..”

An angry harrumph interrupted them yet again. “Would you two, if not interested like all others of your fellow students, at least have the dignity to sleep or check your mobiles or whatever, be quiet and not disturb my brilliant monologue?”

Hephaestion shrank into his seat while Alexander kept smiling fondly to himself.

*~*~*

He stood next to him, seemingly lost in deep thought and fully at ease. He hadn’t seen him like this since… well, he didn’t really remember. It seemed like this walls provided a sanctuary that relaxed the ever stiff shoulders.

“So you reached your dream.”

Hephaestion’s lips, still looking at the painting, spread into a soft smile. “Yeah, you could say that in some way.”

“Becoming a popular artist…”

He cocked his head, a few brown strands that disobediently had escaped a loose bun fell over his cheeks. “I wouldn’t say ‘popular’. I can live from it. But people don’t know who I am. I can walk through an exhibition without being noticed. It’s just the name without my face. It never was my goal to become popular.” 

Blue eyes now looked at Alexander for the first time, caressing him like cool waves. “I only wanted to do what I love to do.”

Alexander couldn’t do anything but stare back. He was caught in this deep sky-blue orbs and he knew he never wanted to leave this holy prison. A deep growl escaped his throat as he dashed forward, one hand grabbing the brunette’s neck, the other digging deep into the chestnut hair, loosening the bun fully at that and freeing long strands. Fine silky hair spilled around their faces as he closed the last distance between their lips, as his crushed violently on the others.

Hephaestion stiffened but couldn’t suppress a surprised moan. Alexander took his chance and dipped his tongue into the warm, silken mouth, savoring the divine taste of his Phai. Another moan was heard next to a gruff grunt as Hephaestion’s arms wound around Alexander’s broad back. Their tongues tasted and caressed each other in a hunger that grew minute by minute. Another moan vibrated through the brown haired man’s throat, sounding like the softest purr; a sound that drove Alexander wild with need.

And then, after blissful moments Alexander pulled away slowly, cursing his weak body for screaming for air. The other’s eyes were still closed as he savored the exquisite feeling of warm puffs of breath on swollen lips. As the most beautiful blue eyes fluttered open again they were clouded with passion.

Never! He would never forget this very moment, this image of pure beauty right in front of him. His arms wandered around Hephaestion’s shoulders, pulling him closer and burrowing his nose into the brown mane as he inhaled deeply. The smell of cedar and bergamot filled his nostrils.

“I always wanted to do this.” He hugged the other man tighter, his voice raspy. ‘But I never had the courage.’ Being the proud pig-headed bastard he was he would never admit the latter aloud.

“I never knew…”

Of course he wouldn’t. Hephaestion was a pure being, always thinking the best of him. But in truth Alexander bore a dark, weak soul. He always got what he wanted. Yet, the one treasure he had wanted the most, once right before him, always around him… he had been afraid to grasp for it, to reach for the warm shining light, afraid to darken it.

“You were always the most precious to me. Without you I’m a dull creature.”

A disapproving muffled grunt was heard. “You are like the sun, bright and shining. There is nothing dull about you.” The blond could feel warm breath against his neck as Hephaestion spoke. What a precious feeling! Why couldn’t the world stop turning in this very moment?

He wanted this to last. This feeling that let his heart nearly burst out of happiness. But even with his wonderfully clouded mind, there still was this one thing he had to know.

Snuggling his face into the crook of the other’s neck he whispered the burning question that had tortured him for years one more time.

“Why? Why did you leave me?”

*~*~*

His hands shook as he filled coffee powder into the filter. The sensations of a perfect kiss still lingered and his body screamed for more. But he had to push the feeling aside; he had to concentrate on his task on hand to not run back into those strong arms.

Brown green eyes watched his every movement, he could feel them on his back and that made it even harder. It had been challenging enough to convince Alexander that he needed space to finally tell the whole story, that it didn’t help him when a brown haired Bear clung to him as if he would vanish in any moment.

So he had placed Alexander on a small elegant white leather couch that was one of the only pieces of furniture in the exhibition room, preparing coffee to calm down and ground him.

His mind raced as he pushed the button of the cheap filter coffee machine that answered with a watery gurgle. This was the moment! The moment he had to talk about his weakness, about his fears, about his abyss. He had known it would come, but still wasn’t prepared at all. How would the always perfect Alexander react? Would he laugh? Would he get angry? Would he ever understand?

He took a deep breath, inhaling the mingled smells of coffee and paint. It calmed him immediately. They were in his simple world, where he felt safe and steady. So it couldn’t get any better than that. There couldn’t be a better place to share his inner self, his inner demons and fights with another.

Holding onto the two mugs in his hands for dear life a few moments longer, he finally handed one to Alexander, before sitting on a solid box filled with some of his smaller artworks opposite of his friend. “I guess it’s not the coffee you are used to. A crazy huge coffee goddess is not in my budget.” He smiled while saying that. Alexander preferred always the best.

His friend smiled back warmly. “I’m sure it’s delicious and perfect. You made it after all.” With that, he took a sip of the black colored liquid and grimaced right away.

“See? I told you.”

Alexander was ever honest. Even if he said nothing, his facial expression always gave him away. “Ok fine. I have to admit… that’s really some horrible liquid substance that is absolutely not worth calling itself coffee.”

A soft, deep sound filled the room as Hephaestion laughed. The lovely sound made Alexander’s heart sing in joyful happiness. Hephaestion smiling warmly was seldom enough, but his laugh was something rare and even more exquisite.

And as it was seldom it also didn’t last for long. Hephaestion’s features got serious again and he cleared his throat.

“I know I owe you an answer. I knew it when I left with my mother and I never will forgive myself to have left without telling anyone, without telling you.” His blue eyes wandered to his right, where his favorite painting still hung, telling stories of freedom, greatness and beauty. “But I also knew that you would have done anything to stop me or that you would have run after me, and that I couldn’t allow. I wouldn’t have been able to go if you had.”

He paused for a few moments, not looking at the other man. “You remember your 17th birthday party?” Alexander nodded, not seen by his friend. But he hadn’t to look to know.

*~*~*

_Loud music was heard as its beat waved through the halls of a large, noble mansion. Young, beautiful people swayed to the music’s pulse, dancing and drinking as if there wouldn’t be a tomorrow. Alexander’s birthdays always had been the place to be. Even as little child his father already threw huge parties for him. There once had been a whole circus just for little Alexander and his friends._

_Just nowadays there weren’t monkeys climbing around or clowns stumbling over their too huge shoes, but lightly dressed girls swirling around poles and drunken youngsters stumbling over one another._

_Alexander had his first intoxication in the age of 15, motivated by his own father who was eager to show his son the decadent world of wine, whisky and vodka._

_The brown haired teenager held a bottle of red wine in his hand as he swayed to Hephaestion, who sat on a bulky chair that stood in a corner of the great parlor. “Heeeey Phaiiii!” he slurred, his tongue already very, very heavy. “Why not dancing my best friend in the whooooole entire world?” The boy sat on the chair’s armrest, taking a huge gulp out of his bottle._

_Hephaestion held a can of coke in his hands and looking sternly in front of himself, watching a bunch of drunken teenagers dancing clumsily. “Not in the mood.”_

_Alexander leaned in, his lips slightly swollen and painted red thanks to the heavy wine. “But it’s my birthday. Which is a super important, most important ever event. You need to ceeeelebrate.”_

_Hephaestion forced a smile on his face “I am”, and he raised his can to the bottle of wine in Alexander’s hand that was held dangerously tilted._

_“Cheers!” Alexander bellowed into the room. Most didn’t really take notice, dancing on and on as if in trance. Those that were still sober enough to hear him raised their glasses or bottles halfheartedly._

_Still, Alexander felt like the greatest being in the world as he sprung in drunken gracefulness to his feet to dance with the others._

_Hephaestion watched him with a stern expression. He loved his friend, but he hated his parties. He didn’t like having drunk people around him. He despised it. The air was filled richly with a strong smell of alcohol and it made his stomach turn and triggered his flight instinct._

_He leaned back, wincing slightly as he did so and rubbed the right side of his stomach softly. It didn’t hurt as much anymore but his skin still showed the evidence in nasty purple and green colors. His body was used to such bruises and he had learned to live with pain long ago._

*~*~*

Alexander watched Hephaestion for a long while, his mind working to understand the meaning that lay obviously beneath these words. And then realization hit him, hard. “Amyntor…” Alexander breathed the name in pure hatred; his fist clenching.

Hephaestion smiled a sad smile. “Yeah. He was usually moody and cranky anyway. But Alcohol made him really, really angry. He always found a reason…” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “… because I always gave him one.”

Sad blue eyes gazed into brown green ones. “It was better that way. I could take it. Mom..” his voice broke there and he had to avert his eyes, fighting against tears that would have revealed pure despair.

“Mom couldn’t. He would have killed her. You know that my dad was a huge man. He had too much strength for his own good.”

Alexander wanted to rush forward, to take him into his arms and never let go. But he knew Hephaestion needed space right now. And he also feared that the brown haired man would break into pieces with the lightest of touches.

“So she ran away with you.”

“She didn’t see another way. I actually told her I didn’t want to go the day before your birthday. I wanted to stay.” Hephaestion ran a hand through his brown locks. “I really wanted, until….”

Alexander had to gulp the lump that had formed in his throat. He had never seen his friend in such despair. And he started to hate himself for never noticing. They had sparred; they had spent as much time as you could together, they had been so close.

“You passed out later during your party. I brought you to your room with a few of your friends and wanted to head home. But they held me back.”

*~*~*

_It was late, or better, pretty early in the morning as Hephaestion closed the door to Alexander’s bedroom. The 17 year old had had way too much wine and had passed out with a happy smile on his face._

_Hephaestion was glad that his friend was safely tucked into his bed and for once actually thankful for Alexander’s friends to have helped him. Alexander would have corrected him indignantly for that, telling him that they were their friends. If only he knew._

_To his dismay, Cassander, Cleitus, Perdiccas and Ptolemy still stood in the hallway as he turned. He did his best to remain calm and casual. “Thank you guys for helping me.” With that, he passed through them, but was stopped by an arm that landed heavy around his shoulders._

_“Oh, no problem my friend.” Cleitus was smiling a fake smile and held him in a steel grip. “We are always ready to help our dear friend Alexander and his little puppy.”_

_Hephaestion tried to suppress a shudder. He was a formidable wrestler, but he had no chance against all four of these snakes. But he was clever enough to show a calm exterior. He also knew that that would incite them even more. Whatever he did, it was always the wrong decision._

_“Well, like father like son I guess. Just like your daddy was the weak underling of Philip.” This was Cassander’s sharp tongue, dripping with evil sarcasm._

_“But it didn’t end so well for them, did it?”_

_As Cleitus was on his right side the whole time, holding him still, Cassander was now on his left, pinching him playfully but hard in the stomach, just where his father hat hit him days ago. It made Hephaestion flinch in pain. He had tried so hard to keep calm, whatever they did, but couldn’t help himself._

_“Aw, did that hurt? See? Alexander doesn’t even care so much for you as to notice. But while you two lovebirds wrestle, we others are watching, and see everything!” Cleitus snorted at that amused._

_“Guess Amyntor can’t take the fiasco of his stupidity without a huge gulp of alcohol. But that was foreseeable. He is weak and imbecilic. How could he ever be of any use for Philip?”_

_Hephaestion felt like suffocating. They always had been mean to him; they always spoke to him as if he was a lower being, not worthy being in their presence. But they never ever had been this personal and aware, never this pure evil._

_“I guess Philip only had him around as jester. Hm, see? As I said, like father like son. When Alexander will work in Philip’s company, a nuisance is all you will be to him. A stone tied to his feet. And he will be too nice to get rid of you. But someday…”_

_“We will gloat in the afterglow of the love quarrel of the great Alexander and his little puppy Hephaestion. Sooner or later you will be nothing more as a pebble in his shoe. And he will hate you, just as Philip does hate Amyntor.” It was Perdiccas who performed the final blast and they all laughed at that._

_Cleitus and Cassander squeezed him painfully between their arms, just to push him forward and make him stumble and nearly fall before them. Hephaestion didn’t look behind; he just started to run, feeling nauseous and utterly devastated._

*~*~*

And just like ten years ago he had fought now, but still lost. A single tear ran down his cheek, caressing the skin his skin softly on its way down to his chin.

“It’s ridiculous, I know. They just said all this to hurt me. Physically I was used to pain and I always was good at taking it. But mentally was another story.”

He tilted his head back while closing his eyes to let another tear fall down its curvy way. “They hit the bullseye with that. The world and future I had built in my mind was built around you, around our friendship. But what if they were right? What if you truly hated me one day? What if we ended just like our fathers, living next door and speaking of each other with only venom and hatred?”

“I could never hate you!” Alexander shouted these words before gritting his teeth again. He was too angry, too furious to remain calmly seated. His whole body was shaking. “Those damn crazy bastards!” He still had them called ‘friends’ a few minutes ago.

Hephaestion smiled again a sad smile, feeling the same sorrow as he had years ago, but also feeling so much lighter now that he was talking about it to the one person he trusted and loved more than anything or anyone.

“It’s not their fault. They were just angry, jealous teenagers with too many hormones in them. I actually asked my mother later that day. I demanded her to tell me the whole story why our fathers hated each other so much or I wouldn’t leave with her.”

Blue eyes watched as Alexander’s still shaking body lowered itself on the couch again. “We both never knew. We just knew that they had worked together. When we moved next to you, Amyntor and Philip got friends pretty soon. Philip all business thought my father and his new inherited money could be of use to him. So he invited him to his company and they made a few deals together. My father was no businessman and so pretty easy to handle. He did what Philipp told him and he pretty soon lost pretty much money. Amyntor was never good handling his wealth, next to his newly rich lifestyle, he spent a fortune for useless stocks from Philip. Your father just wanted to get rid of them because he knew they were actually worthless. Right before my mother and me left him he had nothing left. Our house was even up for compulsory sale. Mom told me that Amyntor and Philipp had been good friends before they started to do business together.”

Hephaestion took a sip of the now cold coffee. “When Amyntor found out that he had spent a fortune for nothing he urged Philip to give the money back. He affronted him in front of his whole staff and Philip just laughed at him. It was the beginning of their hatred I guess.”

He held up his hand before Alexander could raise his voice. “I know you would never have done something like this to me. But you still wanted us to work together in your company. It was your plan for our future. And you know that I would never have refused you anything, as I said, it someday even became my plan too. But… I wouldn’t have been happy. Just like my father I’m no businessman. I’m just a small artist, not able to do great things as you do. I would have been a pebble in your shoe – with that I agree with your friends.”

Now Alexander stood tall before him, an unreadable look on his face. His rough fingers tucked a strand of chestnut hair behind Hephaestion’s ear before he caressed his cheek, holding onto it for a while. And suddenly, his face crumbled into a pained expression before he lowered himself on his knees, resting his head on Hephestion’s lap.

“I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry” he lamented, grabbing the other’s hips in despair. Surprised, the brown haired raised his eyebrows. “What? There is nothing for you to…” Alexander’s hands started to cramp, clinging to his hips, his nails digging into the cloth of his pants. “No! I have to! I was such a selfish ignorant bastard. How on earth did I not notice?!” The words were muffled as the blonde screamed them into Hephaestion’s lap. His whole body was shaking as his heart constricted in pure hatred towards himself.

Blue eyes watched the trembling mop of golden hair and couldn’t help but smile as the ever confident lion clung to him like a child. His fingers touched the soft tresses, enjoying their silken nature for several moments before he started stroking Alexander’s hair affectionately.

“How can you ever blame yourself for anything in this? You didn’t notice because I didn’t want you to.” He felt the grasp on his hips loosen and the stiff body relax a little as his hands kept on playing with the blond’s locks lovingly.

“The blue marks were easy to be explained as wrestling side effect. I was very enthusiastic while in combat as you should know best. And I also tried to hide them if possible. I guess I was only once too careless so the boys could actually notice.”

At the mention of his so called friends Alexander stiffened again. “I will sack them right away,” he growled in hatred.

Hephaestion’s hand stopped its magic, which provoked a disapproving noise. “So they work for you?”

Alexander nodded, rubbing his cheek against his thigh as he did so. “All of those snakes; but not any longer. I thought I could trust them.”

After a short pause, the fingers started their work again and Alexander nearly purred in bliss. “You can trust them. Again, they were just jealous and youngsters. They always admired and loved you. I’m sure they would do everything for you.”

Alexander savored the tingling feeling that washed through his body as Hephaestion kept stroking his hair. How could such a small gesture feel so utterly amazing and calm him within seconds? “I’m sure they would dance on my grave while fighting over the company leadership if they could.” His voice didn’t hold any anger anymore. He just felt too good.

“Guess that’s the curse of being the one in command.”

Alexander leaned into the other’s lap a bit more. “So, did you have this gallery here all this years?”

Hephaestion’s fingers were now massaging his scalp in gentle movements. “No. It belongs to a friend of mine. I asked him if I could hold a small exhibition here. It was my way to say good bye to the place where my love for art started to bloom and with the death of my father I wanted to say farewell to this part of my life too.”

“Hmm,” he only hummed in replay in his blissful state, which elicited a sweet melodious laughter. He never had imagined that Alexander, the great lion would someday lie in his lap, purring like a young kitten.

Alexander raised his head, gazing into sky blue eyes. His hands traveled up Hephaestion’s slender but strong chest; up to his neck, pulling him closer to his form. “I want to hear these heavenly sounds you provide all day.” He held his face into his hands, stroking the prominent cheekbones softly, their lips nearly touching. “… if you just let me.”

Their heated breaths mingled as he waited. Every fiber of his body wanted to press his lips on the others, but it should be Hephaestion’s decision this time. After all he had heard in the past few hours he didn’t want to force him into anything. The seconds that passed had a deliciously painful quality. Never in his life had he actually have to wait for anything.

And then, the world exploded in front of his eyes. Hephaestion had lowered his lips onto his and the sensation hit his body and soul like a wrecking ball. It was a hauntingly beautiful, sensual kiss and nothing he had ever experienced before. The world could end right now and he wouldn’t care, living forever in that very moment. It was just lips on lips, yet so much more.

Their lips parted just as sensual as they had met, slowly and gloriously. “I want you. Oh god, I want you so much right now.” It was a husky wolfish confession, unfit to what he just had experienced. But now that he had had the incomparable honor to take a glimpse at Hephaestion’s soul he wanted to touch it, to hold it and to bathe in its shine.

Hephaestion chuckled, “Eager as ever.” He straightened himself, trying to ignore the invisible pull he felt towards Alexander. “Not here.” He blinked a few times, surprised about the lack of light. When had it turned dark? “Gosh, I should have closed up long ago. The gallery owner doesn’t like when…”

Alexander pulled Hephaestion with him, no longer willing to wait. The brown haired man was only able to grab the keys and close the gallery before he was shoved inside a Lamborghini Gallardo Nera. Seconds later he was praying for his life, as Alexander raced through the meager lit nightly streets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The painting is the scene when Alexander (?) is standing on top of a mountain on their way over the Hindu Kush. This picture is one of my favs in the movie. That would make a wonderful painting I think <3 .
> 
> There will be one more chapter (with mature content) and an epilogue.


	6. Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before the (short) epilogue <3 .  
> It's a bit short and maybe.. well... I'm really not sure about it. It was VERY hard to write an actual mature scene and I'm sorry if it's weird or just not good DX . I did my best but writing something like this in another language is so, so hard because the right words just seem missing in my head (it also was my first m/m mature scene so forgive me!).

The rare Lamborghini edition Gallardo Nera was carelessly parked in front of its owner’s mansion. Never had it been negligently placed there, as if it were a common car standing on an ordinary drive.

Alexander couldn’t care less. He hurried out of the car, pulling a hazy Hephaestion with him yet again. The brown haired man didn’t know what was happening to him until he stumbled after an expressionless Alexander up the stairs. What the hell had just gotten into him?

While the door fell shut behind them he got his answer as Alexander pressed him vigorously against the wooden surface. Air was crushed out of his lungs but didn’t have the chance to leave his body as the blond attacked his lips in an insatiable hunger. He felt as if being eaten alive; as if being attacked by a lion that had been nearly dying a slow starving death and was now devouring the most delicious meal in his entire life. Hephaestion himself couldn’t help but moan deliciously as he fell into a haze of raw shameless need, drowning into the gush of passion his counterpart poured over him.

Alexander pulled at his hair as he ravaged his neck, leaving marks on his way. Hephaestion groaned softly as Alexander sucked the skin over his brisk pulsing vessles while the brown haired man pressed their loins together, allowing them to feel each other’s arousal, making the slightly bigger man growl in anticipation.

Big hands cupped Hephaestion’s tight ass, as the blond laid his head in the other’s nape, inhaling deeply, rubbing his nose against silky skin. “I’m going to fuck you so hard you woun’t be able to walk tomorrow.” It was a hoarse promise that made Hephaestion’s lean body shudder at the rush of heat that washed through his body.

And yet again he was pulled along, up the stairs, just to be pushed with energy fueled by fervor onto a soft mattress. The lion’s cave was a huge bedroom with an elegant king-size bed that faced an extensively glazed facade. He sat on the bed and stared in wonder around him. Blue eyes widened as he gazed out of the windows. The crescent seemed to hover right over the ocean, accompanied by an endless number of stars. “Beautiful,” he murmured.

Strong hands pushed his shoulders down, making him lie flat on the linens and pulling his attention back towards the man that was now towering over him. Soft brown hair was splayed around his head like a dark halo. “Yes, beautiful.” It was a low, guttural growl that rumbled through the predator’s throat. Alexander licked his lips as he opened his shirt slowly, revealing his muscular chest and eying his pray with hungry eyes.

He crawled on top of Hephaestion, sliding said one’s sweater up with him and over his head. He could feel the goosebumps that formed on the now naked skin. Alexander’s eyes took in the defined muscles of the other’s chest before he worshipped one of god’s most beautiful creations with adoring kisses.

Alexander had never tasted something so delicious. His tongue worked its way down the other’s belly, his hands fumbling with the fastening of tight jeans, already feeling the hardness they harbored.

Hephaestion moaned canorous as his member was freed of its tight prison, leaving the brown haired naked. “All mine.” His hardness twitched as he heard the possessive grunt just before it was buried in the velvet warmth of Alexander’s mouth. Another deep moan escaped his lips and he arched his back, burrowing his hands in blond locks.

Never in his life would he have imagined something like this. Blue eyes watched half lidded as Alexander’s head started to bop up and down, slowly, sensually at first but soon merging in a frantic rhythm. The sight alone nearly made him tumble over the edge.

Hephastion was in such bliss that he didn’t even notice a lubed finger that found its way to his opening, loosening him skillfully. “Oh my god!” He cried out hoarsely as one long finger brushed over his most sensitive spot.

Frowning deeply the blonde stopped his ministrations on the most gorgeous manhood he had ever laid eyes upon, his mouth saying farewell with a sloppy kiss, his eyes gleaming dangerously golden. “You can worship your damn god another time. Right here, right now I am your only one.”

The brown haired man hissed as another finger was added, the two fingers merging into a fast scissoring movement. “Alexander…”

What music in his ears. Hephaestion purring his name in such a lewd way was a dream that came true. His half lidded eyes shone of pure pleasure and need. Need for him and him alone. Not his money, not his surname, not his possessions; just him as simple human being. And he knew Hephaestion was the only one in this world that would want him, maybe even love him, for just who he was, with all his flaws. It made his heart nearly burst in happiness.

“Alexander…” It was another hoarse moan that nearly was his downfall; that made his own cock screaming for release.

“Good boy,” he hummed before he claimed the other’s mouth in a searing kiss. He knew his lover wasn’t prepared properly. But if he had to wait any longer he would come undone. He would make love to his Phai another time. This time he had to let go of all control and just ravish him after years of unfulfilled desire and pent-up frustration.

His brown green eyes gazed deeply into ocean blue one’s as he opened the fly of his trousers, grunting as he took his impressive member in his hands.

“I’ll try to go slow, I don’t want to hurt…”

Hephaestion kissed him softly, holding his face in his hands. “Don’t hold back. I need you just as much. I’ll be fine.”

Alexander hid his face in the other’s neck, biting his lips as he pushed his swollen head into the tight channel. “Hephaestion…” It was a guttural moan, breathed in the other’s silky mane. He still tried to go slow, to let his lover adjust to his size but it was so hard to resist the velvet heat that seemed to be made just for him. It was Hephastion’s legs that crossed behind his back that pushed him forward all the way and sheathed him completely in the soft tightness.

Both men moaned ecstatically, feeling complete for the first time in their lives. It felt like coming home after a long, long time; like a reunion of long lost soulmates.

After a few wonderful moments, Alexander started to move, finding a slow, steady rhythm. Hephaestion smiled up to him, his hands roaming over the broad shoulders, the hard breast muscles, pinching erect nipples on his way down. He was beautiful, such an erotic male; a bit more bulky and heavy than himself.

His hands wandered back up, settling around the blond’s neck and pulling him down into another deep kiss, their tongues lazily dancing with each other.

“I’m not made out of porcelain, you know?” Hephaestion kneaded Alexander’s strong neck. “Take me.” His pink tongue licked over his lips and he could see that something in Alexander’s mind snapped after his intimation.

In the blink of an eye Alexander thrust into him like a madman, making Hephaestion scream in ecstasy as he hit his sweet spot with every trust.

Alexander leaned down, biting his neck and sucking on his jaw, trapping Hephaestion’s member between their defined bodies.

Hephaestion’s fingernails clawed themselves into Alexander’s shoulders, leaving scratching marks as he screamed the other’s name. Alexander made him see even brighter stars than before and all he could do was holding on to his strong body. His release was powerful, spilling between moist bodies, making his tightness clamp around Alexander’s hardness. Seconds later Alexander exploded himself, grunting Hephaestion’s name as he did so.

~*~*~

There it was, beating strong and steady. He couldn’t remember the last time he could feel it so strong and clear. But there it was again, humming the consistent song of life, fluttering happily like a butterfly in a soft spring breeze. His left hand touched his breast, fascinated by his own heartbeat.

A smile graced his lips as his blue eyes gazed to the closed door that lead to an insanely luxurious bathroom. Hephaestion wondered if Alexander had got lost in the huge room, somewhere between the long journeys from shower to bathtub to sink. After another very steamy round under the shower he nearly fled the bathroom just to get a few seconds for himself. This whole situation was… well, unexpected and he felt simply overwhelmed.

How on earth could something like this happen? How could someone like Alexander, who had everything and could have everyone desire someone like him? He was just ordinary Hephaestion, he had nothing to give.

Again he watched the stars that shone brightly in a dark sky, his smile fading. What if he was only one of many? This other guy had been beautiful; so very young, so very vital, so very beautiful. What if he was just…

“You think too much.”

Alexander’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. The blond was leaning against the bathroom’s doorframe, only clad in a towel around his hips. Clear blue eyes followed a steamy drop of water that lost its fight against gravity and rolled down Alexander’s smooth muscular chest.

Hephaestion immediately licked his lips. Damn! The blond devil really had twisted his mind.

Full lips spread into a smile while blond damp locks shook along with its owner’s head. “Tsk tsk, always thinking too much.” With that he pushed his well-built form from the frame as he was strolling to his bed. He ignored the fact that he lost his towel on his way and savored the admiring gaze of the most beautiful blue eyes that followed his moves.

Alexander climbed in his bed, next to his Phai. He chuckled lowly as he pinched the bridge of the other’s nose playfully. “Such a frown doesn’t become you, beautiful.” It was a lie; nothing could lessen Hephaestion’s beauty. But he had to tease him a bit.

A strong arm pulled a blushing Hepheastion closer, so the brown haired could rest his head on Alexander’s breast. “Seriously, don’t overthink everything. You always did that and it mostly brought nothing but unnecessary trouble.”

Hephaestion snuggled closer, his stubbles scratching slightly over Alexander’s skin, making the latter purr in glory. He was glad that he couldn’t see his face since Hephaestion was blushing a deep red now. Alexander was right. He always thought too much and often his train of thoughts took twisted, crazy roads just to end in the worst case scenario. But he couldn’t forget the beautiful face of the boy he had seen the day before.

A sigh rumbled through Alexander’s body. “Phai, I can actually _feel_ your frown now. What’s wrong? Tell me.”

Hephaestion raised his eyebrows. Was it really that obvious? Or was he just still the teenage boy that Alexander knew as well as himself? He took a deep breath, inhaling Alexander’s masculine scent that now mingled with a fresh bergamot smell of his shower gel.

“This beautiful boy yesterday…” He couldn’t bring himself to configure a question and he actually didn’t know how to ask. He didn’t know anything about Alexander’s current life and he in fact had no right to question something that obviously was a part of this life when he wasn’t… or hadn’t been.

Alexander had to think about what the hell he was talking about. In his world, the past few days his life only spun around Hephaestion and nothing else. Hephaestion froze and hid his face behind his still slightly damp brown locks in embarrassment. Oh… 

“His name is Bagoas. He is my personal assistant.” His rough hand drew patterns on the brown haired’s skin; the muscles beneath still rigid. It was the truth but not the answer to the unexpressed question.

“Ok fine,” he couldn’t help but snort in growing annoyance. Of all things in this world he really didn’t want to talk about that guy, not now. “He assisted not just in my company. He kind of was a means to an end.”

“A means to an end…” the words danced violently over Hephaestion’s tongue as he repeated them in a whisper, leaving a sour taste there.

Alexander halted the movements of his hand, his anger starting to boil fast and seriously. “Phai, look at me.” It was an order that was spoken in a low growl. Alexander was an alpha male, used to give orders. And right now he felt like he had to take the lead. He wouldn’t allow this; he wouldn’t allow him to destroy something that was utterly beautiful.

Hephaestion did as he was told without hesitation and on pure instinct. No one would dare to disobey such a dangerously voiced order. Alexander gazed down into blue eyes that shone big and round, reminding him of a wounded deer. Fuck, they just had had mind-blowing sex twice and his Phai forced him to voice such serious things now that his brain felt like the softest sponge soaked with sweet bulgy goo.

“Ten years, Phai. We lost ten fucking years. I won’t allow you to steal one more minute.” He sat up, taking the other with him until they knelt in front of each other. He took a hold of Hephaestion’s shoulders, squeezing them hard for emphasis. “You mean the world to me, you always have and you always will. You are mine now and I won’t ever let you go. Not again!”

His right hand took a hold of the slightly thistly chin, stroking his cheek with his thumb. “Whatever was before doesn’t matter now. What I wanted to say is that this boy means nothing to me. No one means anything to me but you, is that understood, _love_?”

Hephaestion just sat in front of him while he listened to his speech, his heart singing louder and louder with every word. Never had anyone talked to him with such affection. Never had anyone talked to him in such enthusiasm and honesty. And the final word stuck him like a lightening, making his heart nearly explode. His face lit up in the most genuine smile Alexander had ever seen and it lit the room like warm rays of purest summer sunshine. Tears ran down Hephaestion’s cheeks, one being caught by Alexander’s thumb before the brown haired’s body leaped forward, kissing Alexander’s full lips in utter affection as if his life depended on it.

Alexander allowed Hephaestion to dominate the kiss for a few moments, before he slid his tongue in the other’s mouth, caressing it passionately, tasting what was all his now.

“Mine,” he growled proprietorial, making Hephaestion smile.

“All your’s, _love_.” That was Alexander’s undoing. He attacked his lover for a third time, just like the possessive, always ready predator that he was.

~*~*~

The oxblood colored leather creaked softly as Alexander leaned back in his Chesterfield office chair, smiling fondly as he watched with proud admiration the painting that hung at the wall in front of his huge desk. That’s how his PA found him yet again as he entered his boss’s huge office.

Alexander didn’t even notice or maybe he just chose to ignore him. Bagoas observed his dreamy expression that made his own usual neutral facial features turn sour. Seriously? This brown haired guy just popped up out of nowhere and Alexander already behaved like a love drunken teenager and most importantly, forgot about _him_ that easily? He cleared his throat to get his boss’s attention and he could see clearly that Alexander’s silly happy smile dropped in instant annoyance. “What is it, Bagoas?”

He would have flinched if it wasn’t for his pride. So just like that he had been degraded from bed partner to annoying nuisance. “Forgive me. I didn’t want to disturb your lovey-dovey daydr…”

An ear-piercing bang interrupted him and this time he actually did flinch. Alexander’s fist landed violently on his desk as his eyes flashed a dangerous shade of gold. Bagoas took a step back as he felt the air around him getting intimidating thick.

“What is your position here, Bagoas?” His voice was calm as he asked this question but Bagoas could feel the venom that lay beneath it.

“I… I am your Personal Assistant.”

“Yes, you are,” Alexander’s deadly eyes wandered back to the painting that showed a flying eagle over a lonely desert “and nothing more.” His expression grew softer but his voice still held stoic seriousness. “If you want to keep your job you are welcome to worry about my business but don’t you dare meddle with my private life.” Alexander crossed his legs as he leaned back again. “Is that understood?”

Bagoas tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat but his voice still came out raspy. “Yes sir.” So that’s how it was now. And with that, all his lovely privileges and plans for a luxurious workless life were gone.

“Well? Did you only interrupt me to be a pain in the ass?”

Bagoas cleared his throat again. “No sir. I only wanted to inform you that the conference call with china will start in half an hour.”

With that another smile found its way on Alexander’s lips, a rather wicked one. “Good. Is that all?”

“Yes sir.” Bagoas left the room in a hurry. Now he understood why most of the employees were afraid of their boss and he didn’t like that fact one bit.

Alexander sighed heavily as his PA left his office. A few days ago he would have looked after him and his swaying ass with hunger in his eyes. But that had been a hunger for something he couldn’t have in the end, for something – no – someone he wished but couldn’t have. Until now! He knew that he was a prick for having used his young assistant as substitute for something he hadn’t understood himself. Though he never made a secret about his aim and never promised him anything. It was Bagoas’ own fault that now Alexander had to sever ties that the young man had naively spun.

Another knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and as usual without his consent Cassander entered the office.

“Hey there Alex! Ready for the conference call?”

Alexander watched him with a cold expression, not bothering to greet him in any way. Cassander’s happy smile didn’t waver though; he was used to Alexander’s moods. “What? Trouble in paradise? I already wondered why your little secretary looks so pissed today.”

A deep, rumbling laugh filled the room as Alexander couldn’t help himself. He rose from his chair, grabbing Cassander’s shoulder on his way out of his office. “Oh Cassander, don’t talk about things you have no idea about… yet.”

Cassander ignored Alexander’s weird behavior, feeling affirmed as Bagoas cast them an evil glare as they passed his desk.

They entered the conference room where Cleitus, Perdiccas and Ptolemy already awaited them. Alexander only nodded at them as he took his seat at the head of the table. He folded his hands on the table, fully aware that his so called friends all looked at him expectantly. They all didn’t know what this meeting was about and he would savor every minute of what would follow.

They wouldn’t have to wait any longer since a person appeared on a screen at the end of the room. “Zǎo'ān, Zhao-buchō.” Alexander greeted and the Chinese businessman nodded politely.

“As we agreed yesterday I now introduce you to some of my Managers and Vice Presidents.” Alexander motioned to the four men sitting around him. “These are my most trusted people in the company and therefore they will help you building the business in Beijing.” He couldn’t help but smile an evil smile as he added “So they will live half a year in China to assist you.”

The four men spun around, staring at him with shock written over all their faces. Cleitus was the only one able to form words “What the _fuck_?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zǎo'ān = Good morning (at least the internet says so :) )
> 
> Also I want to thank all the people that gave kudos and especially that left a comment. It means so much to me to hear that the story is fine since I'm always unsure about my grammer/english. Thank you!!!!


	7. Epilogue

Peaceful silence filled the elegant study before the soft click of ice cubes could be heard as the man sitting on a couch in the middle of the room lifted a glass to his lips, nipping at his favorite Cognac.

This room that smelled faintly of old books - as it harbored a lot of them – had always been one of his favorite places. The serenity it offered always calming his way too often stressed mind. He wondered how often he already had sat here, watching his new acquirement and every time finding something new, something he hadn’t noticed so far, a brush stroke, a color, a movement.

But every time anew he imagined being the figure, clad in red that stood on top of these huge mountains.

“Here you are.”

Alexander smiled as Hephaestion touched his shoulders, placing a soft kiss on top of his head, making his insides feel all warm and fuzzy as he sighed deeply.

The brown haired man walked around the couch, stopping in front of his painting before a gentle chuckle rumbled through his throat. “Will you grouch yet again that I didn’t let you hang it in your office?”

The other only grinned before he pouted playfully. “It was really not nice of you to only give me that eagle pic.” His expression turned serious again as his gaze wandered over the harmonic colors. “But I’m actually very happy that you decided to hang it here. It’s as if you made it for this place alone, as if it was meant to hang here in our house.”

Alexander watched the young man that now stood in front of him. He wore a grey beanie, his chestnut hair caressing his chiseled cheeks and jaw, his blue eyes shone like sun kissed water. He had turned into such a fine, handsome man. And yet, playful like this he looked like the adorable boy he once met next door.

The blond finally reached for him and pulled him on his lap, kissing him lovingly. “You’re home.”

Hephaestion’s sensual lips spread into a lovely smile. “I’m home.”

After a few months living in this crazy luxurious mansion it still felt like a reverent privilege and utterly joyful at the same time to refer this house as his home. It still felt like a dream and he had the feeling that this ambivalence would never go away completely. His life had changed so dramatically he still needed time to get used to all of the good things that had happened to him and still did.

Before he met Alexander again he had had no real plan; no place and no direction in life. He just lived from day to day, never knowing if he would actually be able to pay his costs of living.

“How was your day?” Alexander’s breath tickled over his skin as he asked him during soft kisses.

“Wonderful! My new atelier is just an awesome place to be. With all these huge windows the light is perfect and I feel more inspired than I have in years.” In his voice resonated pure happiness and joy and this emotions washed over Alexander like warm waves.

What more could he wish for? He declared it as his goal to make his Phai happy and he would do everything for that purpose. Though he made it kind of hard for him since Hephaestion didn’t allow him to just buy every little thing he wished for. “You should have let me buy it for you.” He nipped at the soft skin right under Hephaestion’s ear and was rewarded with a silent moan.

As Alexander was sucking at his earlobe a shudder overran his whole body; that evil lion knew his soft spots way too well. “Nah, a man has his pride after all. I can afford that myself.”

Hephaestion slid off of his lover’s lap and ignored said one’s disapproving grunt. “How was your day?”

Alexander grumbled as the comfortable weight of Phai’s body left his lap, such a killjoy. To occupy his lonely lips again he took another sip of his drink. “As usual I guess. I had a few more or less important meetings and.. oh, wait! Ptolemy returned already back from china today.”

The other man raised an eyebrow at that. “Already?” He slapped a playful hand at the other’s arm. “You shouldn’t have done that in the first place. They didn’t deserve…”

Alexander’s rough hand took his and squeezed it determined. “I already told you this. I didn’t do it for you, I did it for me. I know you are no vengeful person. But I am and I don’t forgive as easily as you do. The only one that actually has a life and family here is Ptolemy and he is back. Who misses the others? Cleitus’ pack of dogs he took actually with him? Cassanders’ third ex-wife? Perdiccas’ three housewife affairs?”

This discussion always got on his nerves. They did something horrible to the most important person in his life and it was his right to do as he did.

“It’s actually a good lesson for all of them. I pay them a way too high salary for the pitiful work they do. It does them good that they have to work properly for once in their life now.”

He drowned his drink now in one gulp. “ _I_ would have sent this leeches there forever anyway; if it hadn’t been for you and your wishes. Half a year is _nothing_! You’re way too generous. Ah, this matter is not worth talking about.” Right now Alexander didn’t bother to mention that he actually planned to extend their foreign assignment for a few months.

Hephaestion rolled his eyes at that as always. “Come on. They were just silly spoiled teenagers, and it won’t bring any minute ba…”

The blond man made him shut up as he abruptly pulled him closer and Alexander took a calming breath as he looked in the deep blue eyes of his Phai who was smart enough to stop talking about a topic they never would agree about. Alexander was right; these men weren’t worth talking, let alone fighting about.

He slid the beanie off the other’s head and threw it carelessly on the floor before he ran a strong hand through silky brown locks.

“You are so much better than me.”

Hephaestion leaned in and kissed the blond softly. “I know,” be breathed laughing before he stood straight up again before turning around, giving Alexander the opportunity to slap his butt hard.

“Little devil.”

Hephaestion laughed loudly now, a melodious sound that still made Alexander’s heart sing. Blue eyes found brown-green one’s as he looked around sensually. “I’m going to take a shower. Care to join me?”

What a question! Alexander licked his lips as the predator was always ready to hunt and devour his prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it (a little sappy but hey, we all need a bit fluff from time to time, right?)! Thank you guys for keeping up with me. Started this experiment 3 years ago and I’m kind of proud I actually did edit and especially finally finish it :) . In my head the story was actually way longer, more dramatic and there would have been an actual plot. But I now can say I’m still happy with it somehow; it was a great practice for me. And for the ones that asked, I will think about writing one shots. Though I’m not sure if I actually will have time for that in the future; I plan to work on my career advancement (kind of)… But that will include English lessons. Maybe I will have to practice a bit more ;) .
> 
> Everyone who let me know what they think about the story – you are awesome! I thank you so much and I’m happy that it was worth reading.


End file.
